My Adventure
by cats12812
Summary: Dina a 13 year old is blind and can only see 3 things[ The third thing is told later on]. With the help of her sister and her best friend she enters the Caliosteo Cup. DxR TxP OCCxOCC
1. Chapter 1

Cats12812: This summary has been stuck in head for a few days so here is the prologue for the story

Dina: Cats12812 doesn't own fossil fighters

My name is Dina Walker. I am 13 years. My twin sister Passion and I both love vivosaurs. She is normal while me I'm different. I am blind but Passion is the only one who knows. What is really weird is that I can only see two things, my sister and vivosaurs. Those are the only two things I can see. My adventure started 3 years ago. 3 three years ago is when I meet my first vivosaurs Allo.

Cats12812: So sorry for the short chapter didn't really know what put for the beginning. Dina will see one more then the two I have so far. Plus I will update soon.

Dina: Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats12812: Here is the first chapter. Sorry I skip parts but I don't like to keep go back to watch part of a video so I can write more.

Dina: Cats12812 doesn't own fossil fighter.

Dina pov.

"_I wish that I wasn't blind_" I told my twin sister Passion.

"_You can see me, isn't that enough_" She replied.

She's right about that but that just reminds of our dad and what he did to me.Passion and I are 10 years old. We were at the mountains because our best friend Todd begged us to go with him. Though Todd doesn't know I'm blind, I have the feeling he knows.

"_Hey Dina Passion, how long are you two going to stand around and stare at the scenery?"_ Todd yelled.

"_As long as we want to" _I replied.

"_Quit stalling and get over here you two "_after he said that he added "_people say wild vivosaurs live at the top of this mountain"_

"_I can't wait to see one" _I said.

Todd started to run to the top of the mountain leaving us behind. Passion and I walked as fast as we could to the top.

"_You guys are so slow"_ Todd said then added _"Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! Somebody must have been lying to me!"_

I look at my sister and smiled. I asked Todd "_Was it Thomas?" _ He replied "_um ya." _My sister blushed from talking about her crush.

"_Pash_" I said using Passion's nickname "_why is your face red?_"

The ground shakes for a few seconds then a loud roar.

"_Wh-what was that?! What's going on?!" _Todd asked.

"_I'm not sure but there something over there." _Passion said.

A blue vivosaur comes out from the bushes.

"_Th- that's an … Allosaurus"_ Todd yelled.

We started to run as fast we could. Even if I'm blind I can still run fast.

"_It's gonna eat us_" Todd yelled.

We got to the edge of a cliff. I stood in front of Todd and Passion.

"_Look_ _a pteranodon_" Passion yelled.

A man said "_Jump on all of you_"

Todd didn't want to jump on but Passion grab him and me. We jump on the ptera and said thank you to the saved us.

When we landed that when we saw his face well Passion and Todd did.

"_You're Joe Wildwest_" Todd said.

"_We have wanted to meet you for so long" _Passion said.

"_That Allo is going to come back" _I said.

"_She's right"_ Joe said.

"_Are we going fight the Allosaurus" _Todd asked.

"_Unless you want it to eat us"_ I said.

"_Not the time"_ Passion said.

Joe has 4 vivosaurs. Passion chose a vivosaur called Toba. (Todd pretend he had a stomach ache) Joe told us how to fight.

"_Toba drop" _Passion said.

20 damage was done to Allo.

The Allo charge to Toba and used Allo bite.

20 damage was done to Toba.

Toba use Toba drop but missed.

The Allo use Allo bite and defeated Toba then charge to attack Passion.

I quickly moved in front of my sister.

"_Calm down, calm down" _I told the Allo.

To everybody surprise the Allo calmed down and went back into its medal.

"_Thank you for helping" _Joe said.

"_My name is Passion this is my sister Dina and our best friend Todd and here is your vivosaur" _Passion said.

"_You can keep Toba and Dina how did you calm that Allo" _Joe asked?

"_I have no clue here's the medal"_ I said.

"_You can have the medal" _Joe said he added "_Todd so its fair have Aeros well I have to go good luck"._

"_Now we have to be fossil fighters" _Todd said. We all walked down that mountain knowing that we were going to have a great journey.

Cats12812: I will update soon I hope.


End file.
